My pet, my friend
by WitchofDemencia
Summary: The story of how Hyoma and Hokuto meet on Koma Village, ten years ago. Also the story how Hyoma fall in love with Ginga.
1. Chapter 1: The lonely boy and the puppy

**Ten years ago on Koma Village**

"Have you learned your lesson now, Hyoma?" says a brown hair five years old boy.

The violet hair boy with five years old was on the ground full of bruise, while the group of kids who have beaten him were laughing.

"Don´t ever go to our zone again, understood?"

The boys leave, Hyoma tried to get up but he couldn't handle on his knees fall down on the ground again, starting to cry. He hated his life.

He didn´t have any friend, his parents died and because he didn´t have any family he lived alone in a house on the mountains.

Suddenly something came out of the bushes, Hyoma saw a little grey puppy.

The puppy get near to Hyoma face and licked his tears.

"It tickles" Hyoma for the first time for a long time laugh.

The child finally get up and pick up the little puppy.

"Are you alone too? I understand what it feels like." Hyoma hug the puppy.

"Would you like to live with me?" the puppy started to shake his tail.

"You need a name. What about "Hokuto"? It was my father name. Do you like it?"

The puppy seems to love his new name.

"Then Hokuto will be. Let´s go home."

Hyoma and his new puppy Hokuto went to Hyoma house in the mountains. Now he wasn´t alone and finally he has a friend.

**The end **


	2. Chapter 2: Bullies

A week as pass since Hyoma took Hokuto to his home. Every morning the two go to the woods to find food.

One day, the two were going back to home after catching a couple of rabbits, Hokuto has one of them on his mouth while Hyoma was carrying the other, when suddenly…

"Hey, Hyoma."

Hyoma tried to find where the voice was coming, Hokuto stay close to his master legs.

A kid get out of the bushes, it was the leader of the bullies who beat him on the other day, Meru.

"Long time no see."

"What do you want?" Hyoma notice Meru was looking to Hokuto, the puppy still has the rabbit on the mouth.

"What a cute puppy you got there. What his name?"

He hesitate to answer.

"Hokuto.."

Meru started to laugh.

"Hokuto! Isn´t that the name of your father? Are you so desperate for love that you decide to put his name on a dirty dog?"

"Shut up. If you think he is dirty you should take a look at yourself."

The kid stopped laughing.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? Rei! Sai! " Two kids who have also beat Hyoma on the other day, appear behind the group leader.

"Go get that dog!"

They obey and went in the direction of Hokuto, Hyoma put himself in front of the puppy but Rei who was two years older and taller grab Hyoma and take him out of the way.

The orphan child was on the ground, when he open his way he saw his beloved pet in Meru hands.

"What are you going to do now? Try to call me dirty again."

"Let him go. "

Meru look at Hokuto who was very scary.

"Let´s give this dog a bath on the river. I wonder if he can swim."

"No."

The kids run in direction of the river, leaving, again, Hyoma injured on the ground.

"Don´t hurt him." He started running on the same direction they went, but he stopped when he heard a screaming. It doesn´t sound like a dog but more like a kid or more specific Meru.

"You are that boy. Sai, Rei, catch him!"

Hyoma run to the place where the voices were coming and hide behind a tree. He eyes grew wide when he saw who was being grabbed by Rei and Sai.

"Ginga Hagane, am I right?"

Meru was now carrying Hokuto under his arm, someone has punched him on the face. The redhead boy looked full of hatred to the leader.

"Let go of that dog. He is not yours."

"This dog belongs to Hyoma but who cares about it."

"I care."

Those words made Hyoma beat fast. He used to spy on Ginga battling with the other kids of the village, sometimes he ended up finding Hyoma was staring at him. He never thought Ginga would care for someone so insignificant as him.

"Hum…now I curious guys. Who we take care first: this annoying brat or this stupid puppy."

"I need to do something to help him."

"Choose me.2

Everyone turn and saw Hyoma.

"I don´t know if you are brave or stupid. Beating in people is like playing with a toy, after playing with the same we want something new. And I have new toys here I really want to play with."

Hyoma came near to the bullies, he was trembling but he was improvising because he didn´t had time to make a good plan.

"You are wrong. The only persons who had playing with me were your servants. You say you are the strongest of the village but I see Ginga had punch you on the face making you screaming and if it wasn´t your bodyguards you would be on the ground."

Meru face was full of rage.

"Do you want to fight is that so?"

"With one condition: you let Hokuto and Ginga go without hurting them and your group of bully must end."

"But if I win you will watch Sai and Rei beating Ginga until he broke all his bones and Hokuto desperately drowning on the river. "

The bully gave Hokuto to Sai, while Rei grab Ginga both arms. Meru take something from his pocket.

"Let do this." Meru show Hyoma his Beyblade, it was attack type.

"I…I thought this would be a body fight."

The bullies laugh. Hyoma blush, he never had played Beyblade in his life.

"Sai!"

Sai thrown his Beyblade and the launcher to Hyoma, it was a Defense type.

"Ready?"

Hyoma prepare to launch.

"3…2…1…."

"LET IT RIP."

**The end of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

For the first time Hyoma was playing Beyblade and it was going bad.

"Attack." Hyoma yell like he saw the other kids doing.

The bullies laugh.

"It´s a Defense type. Mine is an Attack type so he can attack like this." Meru bey shock against Hyoma bey.

The Defense bey was about to stop spinning, Hyoma hopes to win were zero.

"I guess your dog is going to have a bath today." Meru look at Ginga "And Ginga won't have a cute face anymore."

Hyoma bey stop spinning, the violet hair kid was almost crying, Ginga and Hokuto depend on him and he let them down.

Suddenly, Sai scream, Hokuto had just bitten him on the hand and now was bleeding.

"Stupid dog."

The bully let go of Hokuto, the puppy growl to Rei.

"Nice puppy, don´t bite me." He let go of Ginga and started to run but Hokuto was fast enough to catch him and bite his leg.

"Let go of my leg."

Hyoma never saw Hokuto like this, maybe the pet was smart enough to realize that his master needed help.

Hokuto let go of Rei leg and the boy run away, limping from the leg that was bleeding with the puppy teeth marks.

"Come back here coward. Sai!" Meru saw that the other boy had run away too leaving him alone.

"You don´t have your servants to help you now." Ginga came near to Meru, the red head put his hand on the bully shoulder "Stop bullying my friend."

Hyoma heart beat fast with the word "friend".

Would he and Ginga become friends after him had been almost beat up?

"I guess you're right." Meru turn to Hyoma "Sorry for everything I did to you. Would you forgive me?"

The orphan child didn´t know what to say. For a long time he had suffer in the hands of the bullies and now the major responsible for that was asking for forgiveness.

He looked at Ginga, was seeing that cute smile on the red head face that Hyoma made his decision.

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Good, now he can be friends and play Beyblade together." Ginga hugged Meru but the bully thrown him to the ground.

"Meru… what…" the red head boy was kicked on the face, his nose started to bleed.

"Meru, what are you doing?" Hyoma was punch in the face by surprise and was in the ground like Ginga.

When he looked up he saw a dark smile in Meru face.

"You really thought I wanted to be friend with you? You are so stupid." He take something out of his pocket, it was a knife, and walk in Ginga direction. The bully grabbed Ginga hair and lifted the head out of the ground "Now you are going to pay". He put the knife close to Ginga neck.

"No. Let him go." Hyoma get off the ground.

"Come closer and I cut his beautiful neck."

Hyoma didn´t know if Meru was really capable to kill someone, but he didn´t want to risk so he stayed in his place. Hokuto growl showing his teeth full of blood.

"Your dog don´t scared me. "

Ginga was trying to make Meru let go off his hair.

"Don´t move." He kicked Ginga face again. The red head boy started to cry. "What a baby."

Ginga looked at Hyoma with his eyes full of tears. The orphan child started to cry too.

Someone life was going to end because of him.

"Don´t you want to say goodbye to each other?"

Hyoma keep silence, he could barely talk.

"Ginga, don´t you want to say something to Hyoma? Like: I´m going to die because of you or It´s all your fault."

Like Hyoma he didn´t say anything.

"Nothing? Well then." Meru lift the knife up but suddenly a Beyblade crossed the air and made a cut on the bully cheek that started to bleed. He let go of Ginga air "Who is there?"

"Put the knife down." The man came out of his hiding spot.

"Daddy." Ginga smile with his face full of tears and with blood coming from the broken nose.

Meru dropped the knife.

"Now get out of here."

The boy ran the fast he could almost tripping over his feet, Ginga get off the ground and hug his father.

"Look at your nose, Ginga. Let´s go home put a band-aid in it." Ryusei turn to Hyoma.

The violet hair kid thought he would say something like "Never came near to my son again" but instead…

"You too need to be treated, your knees are all skinned."

"I don´t want to be a burden." Hyoma turn his face to the other side but someone grab his hand.

"Come on, Hokuto can come too."

When he made eye contact with Ginga, his heart beat fast again. The Ginga golden eyes were so beautiful, so shiny, so innocent.

"Ok. I´ll go." Hyoma fell something fluffy on his leg, he look down and saw Hokuto.

He picked up the puppy, the pet show his happiness by licking his master face.

**At Ginga´s House**

"Hold still, Ginga."

While Ryusei was fixing his son nose, Hyoma was sitting on a chair with Hokuto sleeping on his lap. His two knees had band-aid and the left side of his face was red because Meru punch.

"Done."

Ginga had a band-aid on his nose.

"You look cute with that." The violet hair boy blush.

"Do you really think so? Then this will be my new look."

The two boys laugh.

Since that day Hyoma and Ginga are friends and also that the reason why Ginga has always a band-aid in his nose.

**The end of chapter**

**This took me two days to write. I think this story is going to have more three or four chapters because there a lot of stories I want to write and I still have to work on My Ballet Partner.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Forever

The sun shined over the flowers field. Hyoma run with Ginga chasing after him, Hokuto followed the two, trying to catch them.

After a while running, the three got tired.

"Let´s rest under that three." Ginga pointed to an old tree with branches where pink flowers bloomed.

"Ok." Hyoma pick the puppy and sit next to the red head on the ground.

The tree shadow felt really nice and the scent of the pink flowers was nice.

Ginga yanked.

"You can rest your head on my lap if you want." The purple hair kid said.

"Thank you, Hyoma."

The red head rested his head on his friend lap. Luckily for Hyoma, Ginga couldn´t see how red his face was.

After a while, the younger boy fell asleep, the puppy master start stroking his red hair.

Hokuto, who was watching, got jealous and lick Hyoma hand, getting his attention.

"Fine, Hokuto." He pated the puppy head, still stroking Ginga hair.

Hokuto fell asleep and after a while Hyoma too.

Under the tree, with the sun going down, the three friends slept.

**THE END**

**Sorry for upload so late. This chapter was very weak but I didn´t have any inspiration. And sorry if you expected more from this story. I still have to finish "My Ballet Partner". And sorry for the bad grammar, I´m Portuguese.**


End file.
